english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Clotworthy
Robert Bruce Clotworthy (born October 24, 1955) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Jim Raynor in StarCraft and StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1993) - Billy (ep52) *The Batman (2008) - Warden (ep63) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Pilot (ep11) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Captain Stacey (ep96) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Leon 'Movies' *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Merry Madagascar (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Cat Returns (2003) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - Fury Car *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Meet the Parents (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Albatross *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Jack Ryder *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Jim Raynor *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Loden, Wingman *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Jim Raynor *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Jim Raynor *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Robert Langdon *The Darkness (2007) - Daniel Fears, Frances Fox, Leslie Hound *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2016. Category:American Voice Actors